


Why so Blue?

by DaronwyK



Series: What Worth A Life - One-Shots & Excerpts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, accidental magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 02:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14392770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaronwyK/pseuds/DaronwyK
Summary: Baby's first incidence of accidental magic.





	Why so Blue?

**Author's Note:**

> Another One-Shot from my What Worth A Life Universe.

**o.o.O.o.o**

 

Lucius was reading, one eye on the Daily Prophet and the other on his son Lysander where he laid on the soft blue blanket. Hermione was dealing with a few matters at the Ministry this afternoon, and he was all too happy for the excuse to spend time with his 13 month old son. Pim, one of the Malfoy House Elves, was levitating some stuffed animals around Lysander. The happy baby cooed and waved his hands at the toys, trying to grab them. Pim was very fond of the baby, and most afternoons you could find her playing with the newest member of the Malfoy family.

 

Suddenly, his son grew frustrated and a little blast of power struck Pim, instantly turning the little elf bright, electric blue. Lucius tossed the paper aside, and went over, scooping his son up, overjoyed to have been there to see Lysander’s very first piece of accidental magic, and at only just over a year old!

 

“Well done son! Wait until we tell your mother!” He grinned as the baby reached out and bopped him on the nose. Lucius would never allow such a silly moment in public, he had an image to maintain after all, but here in the privacy of the Manor, he could be as silly as he pleased.

 

“Tell me what?” Hermione asked as she stepped into the room, distracted as she undid the clip that attempted to contain her wild hair. She stopped dead when she saw the state of Pim. “Lucius! What on earth did you do to Pim?” Her tone was heavy with accusation.

 

“It was young Master, Mistress,” Pim said, wringing her hands. “Pim upset him. Pim is a bad elf!”

 

“Stop that at once and come here. I’ll put you to rights.” Hermione slipped her wand out and managed to return the Elf to her usual shade of green.

 

“It was just a little accidental magic, darling. The elf is perfectly fine.” Lucius snorted and arched an eyebrow at her. “Your son just displayed exceptional accidental magic, you might try looking pleased.”

 

“He…” Hermione stopped and then realized he was teasing her. She let out a slow breath and gave him a look. “I can’t believe I missed it.” She went over and took her son from Lucius, stroking his blonde curls. “Lysander, you must not be mean to Pim, she loves you very much.” She said trying to sound semi-serious.

 

In response, her son blew a raspberry and tangled his hand in her chestnut curls.

 

“Just like your bloody father, impossible.” Hermione glared at her smirking husband, as if her son’s irreverence was entirely Lucius’ fault. Secretly, beyond her dismay at poor Pim being turned an alarming shade of blue, she was quite pleased at the early indication of Lysander’s magical prowess. Her son was going to be just as brilliant as both his parents.  

 


End file.
